Erik's family
by Night-Dreamer4
Summary: Twin sisters who don’t know much about POTO and their annoying cousin somehow transport to the time of the Phantom of the opera can they change the results of the show? Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1: Ryan pays a visit

ERIK'S FUTURISTIC FAMILY

Chapter 1: Ryan pays a visit

Abbie and Annie Hunter sat on the couch of their living room flipping through the channels.

"Annie there is nothing on just forget about it and let's watch a movie!" Abbie cried out.

"Ok fine but let's watch something different like the Phantom of the Opera I'm tired of the movies you like watching." Annie said.

Abbie groaned but agreed, her sister liked the Phantom of the opera but she just found it a waste of time, but Abbie sat through it like she did the first and until that day last time they saw it.

"Gerard Butler is so hot!" Annie yelled during Music of the Night.

Abbie rolled her eyes and said

"He's just an actor Annie grow up!"

Annie stuck her tongue out at Abbie and said

"Who cares he is a hot actor and an even hotter Phantom!"

Abbie rolled her eyes again but said nothing.

A few hours later the movie had ended and Annie sat on the couch admiring the picture of Gerard Butler she had gotten off the Internet when Mrs. Hunter came into the living room with a young boy about Abbie and Annie's age.

"Girl's your cousin Ryan is here" Mrs. Hunter said with a fake smile.

The whole Hunter family except for their cousin Ryan and his parents knew that Ryan was a menace, a terror, a pain but nobody ever said anything about it since they lived in a whole other state besides New York but when he did come everybody dumped them on Abbie and Annie's family because Abbie and Annie were the only kids in the family that were Ryan's age so they were always stuck with him and he was always mean to them no matter how hard Abbie and Annie try to be nice to him.

"Hey Ryan how's a going?" Abbie asked trying to be nice.

"Just fine Abigail I hope you are doing just as well" Ryan said trying to act sweet while Mrs. Hunter was around.

Abbie tried to smile sweetly but when he said Abigail and not Abbie it bothered her so much.

"Did you have a good trip over here?" Annie asked Ryan noticing her sister getting mad.

"Terrible as always especially when we asked where your new house was people in New York City are so mean" Ryan sneered.

Abbie tried to hold back a laugh but couldn't she had to laugh at that.

"What may I ask is so funny?" Ryan asked knowing his aunt was still around.

"It's New York what do you expect people don't usually have time to talk to people they don't know they have to rush off to work" Abbie explained.

"Whatever" Ryan said ignoring everything Abbie said.

"Well I am going to leave the three of you to talk about whatever 15 year olds talk about" Mrs. Hunter said as she walked away.

Annie and Abbie wanted to beg her to come back but they didn't want to be rude even though they knew Ryan would be rude to them.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" Ryan suggested.

"Great idea but we watched a movie just before you came" Annie said

"Well I brought a movie I made myself so we have to watch it." Ryan said as he popped in the DVD.

Annie looked at Abbie and frowned every time Ryan came over he brought a movie that he made which as everybody knew was terrible but when they told him that he ignored it and said thanks I know it's great. It annoyed them greatly, but they sat down and watched the movie anyway even though through the whole thing they didn't pay attention at all.


	2. Chapter 2: Mini Hurricane!

Thanks for reviewing ForgottenIceTea I know that this is used a lot but it might be different if it isn't sorry.

Chapter 2: Mini Hurricane!

A few hours later while Abbie and Annie were sitting on their bed watching the ceiling their mother came in.

"Girls I know you don't like your cousin but we have to go out to get something so you will have to put up with him alone for about an hour" Mrs. Hunter said.

Abbie and Annie nodded as their mother left the room.

"Great now we're alone with that freak of nature, I mean his face is as ugly as the phantom's face" Abbie sneered.

"His face isn't ugly it's beautiful" Annie swooned.

Abbie rolled her eyes and went on with her rude comments that compared Ryan to the phantom of the opera.

"Abbie will you shut up for 1 minute!" Annie screamed as she looked at her picture of Gerard Butler.

Before Abbie could answer her Ryan came into their room and said

"Get over here" he pulled Abbie and Annie by the necks of their shirts and led them to the nearest window.

"Yeah it's raining so what?" Abbie asked in her normal attitude like way.

"It's not just raining if you look hard enough you can see the wind beginning to form a hurricane" Ryan said.

Abbie rolled her eyes.

"Ryan it's New York City there are very rarely ever hurricanes." Abbie said

"Well this is one of those very rare hurricanes," Ryan said.

Annie looked from Abbie to Ryan and finally said:

"Abbie he's right there is a hurricane"

Abbie bit her lower lip to keep from saying that Ryan was right but she had to anyway.

"For once Ryan you are right, ok everybody listen since I am the oldest here I am in charge. Pick out 1 and I mean 1 thing in this whole house that you really need that means no toys or pictures of Gerard Butler we need things like food, a blanket, and a few pillows!" Abbie said trying to act brave.

The three kids scampered around the house getting what they needed and then walked down into their small basement until the small storm ended the next day. All three of them walked carefully up the stairs and looked around their house, there wasn't much damage, except for all the windows had broken and a few priceless glass items were also broken, some pictures (including Annie's picture of Gerard Butler) had flown out the shattered windows.

"Well at least we still have our house" Annie said optimistically.

"Annie the hurricane's in New York City are always small they are a category 2 at most we wouldn't have lost our house" Abbie yelled.

"Well miss Abigail Hunter since you are in charge what are we going to do?" Ryan asked in an annoying high-pitched tone.

"Well first off you are going to shut your mouth. Second of all we are all going to wait until our parents get over here" Abbie said.

"So in shorter terms we just sit and wait?" Annie asked

"Exactly" Abbie said

The three kids sat by the door for hours until finally somebody knocked.

"Since I am the man in this house I will get it," Ryan said

"Yeah you're a man in your dreams Ryan. Annie go answer the door" Abbie said.

Annie got up and walked over to the door and opened it.

"Excuse me sir how can I help you?" Annie asked

"I am looking for Annie Hunter, Abbie Hunter, and Ryan Jones. I need to talk to them" the man said.

"A…Abbie! R…Ryan! Come here!" Annie yelled nervously.

Abbie and Ryan ran into the living room.

"Good now that the 3 of you are here I can tell you the news." The man said.

"What news?" Ryan asked

"I will tell you once you shut up" the man said.

Abbie giggled a little and then tried to look serious when the man began to talk.

"Your whole family was at a park having a little picnic when the heavy rain and strong wind came, they didn't have the chance to escape so…" the man said.

Abbie looked at the man dumbfounded, Annie began to cry and Ryan just looked at the man and said

"So your saying our whole family is dead"

"Yes and none of them have a will" the man said

"Doesn't that mean we are homeless?" Ryan asked

"No you can stay here" the man said with a sigh as he left the house.

"I can't believe that they are gone…" Annie said quietly.

All of the kids were silent for a moment, nothing not even a mouse could be heard the house was that silent until…

I thought I'd leave it there for now but if you want to read more tell me I really want feedback!


	3. Chapter 3: Is it real?

Thanks for reminding me Emma J Riddle I meant to write why they weren't invited to the picnic I guess I forgot, but the reason is because nobody in the family wanted to be around Ryan (not even his parents because they were sick of hearing him whine) so they thought they could let Ryan stay with Abbie and Annie for a couple of hours. As for the man it's his job to be heartless. (Ok so there isn't exactly a job like that but in this story there is)

DISCALIMER: Though this is the 3rd chapter the characters in the next few chapters besides Annie, Abbie, and Ryan are not mine I'm just writing about them.

Chapter 3: Is it real?

"What was that crash?" Annie asked

"Who cares it was only a small little crash…is little Annie scared?" Ryan teased.

"Cut it out Ryan" Annie said.

"Yeah cut it out Ryan we need to find out where that crash came from!" Abbie said in a demanding tone.

Ryan and Annie quieted down as Abbie searched the house for the source of the crash.

After a few minute of searching for the source Ryan found something strange on the DVD 'The Phantom of The Opera' that Annie and Abbie had left on the floor before Ryan came.

"Hey double A's get over here!" Ryan yelled.

Abbie and Annie rolled their eyes; Ryan along with every other kid in their grade called them double A as a joke, but Abbie and Annie were never laughing. Nonetheless they ran down to where Ryan was to find out what was going on.

"Finally you're here I could have just figured out what happened myself but I thought that you guys could help me so I waited" Ryan said.

"Oh give it a rest Ryan you just called us down here because you can't figure it out on your own at all" Abbie said.

"Abbie relax, he could decide to not show us what he found" Annie whispered to her sister.

"Ok fine…what have you found Ryan?" Abbie asked.

"Well I remember this movie on the ground but was there ever a small mirror next to it?" Ryan asked pointing to a small handheld mirror with golden edges right next to the movie.

"That wasn't there an hour ago" Annie said nervously.

"Your right and I've never even seen that mirror before" Abbie said astounded.

"How do you think it got here?" Ryan asked

"It could have just come in through one of the busted windows." Annie suggested.

"I don't think so it wasn't here when we first came upstairs and even if it was we stepped all over the place no doubt we would have stepped on it, so it would have been cracked." Abbie said.

"Somebody pick it up," Ryan said.

Abbie reached over and tried to pick up the small mirror but it was as if it was glued to the floor.

"I can't pick it up!" Abbie cried as she tried even harder to pick it up but all she succeeded in was putting her hand through the mirror without breaking it.

"How did you do that?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know but however I am the mirror is sucking me in!" Abbie said as her whole arm went through.

Annie and Ryan both grabbed hold of Abbie but it didn't help all three of them fell through the mirror causing them to close their eyes from fear and when they opened up their eyes again they were in a place they had never been before.

"Wow I feel like Alice in the book through the looking glass because we just went through a looking glass and ended up in a whole different place" Ryan said.

"Cut it out Ryan we are probably just dreaming" Abbie said.

"Abbie how can we all be dreaming the same thing everybody knows that is early impossible" Annie said.

Ryan pinched himself to see if he was dreaming.

"No this hurt we aren't dreaming." Ryan said.

"Well if we aren't dreaming then where are we?" Abbie asked

Ok some parts of that stunk but if you did like it or if you can tell me how I can fix it please do!


	4. Chapter 4: Erik

DISCALIMER: Remember only 3 of the characters are mine…and that doesn't include Erik, Raoul, Christine, or any of the other characters in POTO.

Chapter 3: Erik

"What do you mean where are you?" a voice boomed

"I…I mean I don't know where my sister, cousin, and I are; could you tell us?" Abbie asked trying not to sound too scared of the voice.

"You are in the Paris Opera house my dear girl," the voice said.

"The Paris Opera House! No way! That's where the story Phantom of the Opera takes place!" Annie practically screamed.

The figure came out of the shadows, in a black mask that went on his whole face only being held by a single string, he was wearing all back and his hands were covered with black gloves. The figure went over to Annie and put his hand over his her mouth.

"Shh do you want to tell the whole Opera house where I am?" the phantom said sharply.

"Oh. My. God! You're the phantom of the opera?" Annie asked loudly.

"Shh don't say another word!" the phantom said.

Annie nodded as she eyed Erik's black mask.

"Now that the three of you know that I'm the phantom who are you and how could you not know where you are but know who I am?" the phantom asked.

"I'm Ryan as to how we got here I have no idea" Ryan said.

The phantom looked at Ryan as if he was crazy.

"What he means is his name is Ryan Hunter our cousin who was paying a visit to our house in New York City. Our house meaning the house that I Abbie Hunter and my sister Annie Hunter. You see we live in the time 2005 and we were somehow magically brought here to your time after we saw your movie" Abbie explained.

"I have a movie?" the phantom asked.

"Yeah a movie, a few books, Broadway shows all over the place, and fan fiction" Annie piped up.

"I'm that famous?" the phantom asked.

"Yup your that famous!" Ryan said beginning to get annoyed that the phantom was getting more attention than he was.

"Now phantom…please tell us you actually have a name other than phantom" Annie pleaded.

"I do have a name it's Erik." The phantom said.

"Erik…that's a nice name" Annie said as she walked over towards Erik a little more.

"You look different than you do in the plays and movies. They all have white half masks you have a black full mask," Abbie pointed out.

"Yes I know I have a black mask, it's to cover up my hideous deformity. It's worse than anybody could have dreamed." Erik said.

"It can't be that bad…I mean Abbie and I have seen the movie hundreds of times and we don't think it's that bad" Annie said as she got closer to Erik.

"Nobody can understand how bad my face infection is, nobody can imagine it…it's impossible to even want to look at" Erik said as he put his hand to his mask.

"Oh yeah…then show us" Abbie said.

"Yes please show us!" Annie practically yelled which made Erik have to put his hand back over her mouth making Annie feel so comfortable.

"Yeah show us…it can't be that bad" Ryan said hoping it would be terrible so that his cousins wouldn't care about this phantom anymore.

"If you wish" Erik said as he slowly took off his mask revealing his skull like face with eyes that seemed to just be sockets.

His deformity was so bad that Annie closed her eyes wishing she had never seen him or came in the first place. Ryan tried to act strong but his face was so hideous he couldn't look. Abbie looked at it and did nothing, it wasn't unusual for her to see a deformity in fact it didn't even look that bad.

"I've seen worse Erik" Abbie said.

"I don't think they have…" Erik said as he pointed to Annie and Ryan.

"Well anyway can we stay with you for awhile…we can't go back home we have no place to stay and we don't know our way around here" Abbie said ignoring the looks from her cousins.

"I guess you could…just follow me, be quiet, and stay hidden" Erik said as he led them down to his lair.

As you can see this is based off Leroux's book that's why Annie was so afraid she was used to Gerard Butler. So…what did you think of it?


	5. Chapter 5: Christine and Raoul

DISCALIMER: Remember only 3 of the characters are mine…and that doesn't include Erik, Raoul, Christine, or any of the other characters in POTO.

Chapter 4: Christine and Raoul

As soon as they were in the house by the lake Erik said

"I hope you find everything to your liking, if you will excuse me I need to go, if you like, you can explore the Opera Populaire just make sure nobody follows you back to the house ok"

The three kids nodded still a little confused on what was going on but they didn't bother ask questions, but as soon as Erik was gone Annie broke the silence.

"I can't believe he's so ugly!" She said

"I know and I can't believe Annie thought he was hot!" Ryan added.

Abbie just rolled her eyes and said

"Gerard Butler is hot Erik is not, remember Annie we read the book and it mentioned that?"

"Yeah but I always thought he looked like Gerard Butler even in the book" Annie said as she began to blush.

"Well Annie welcome to the real world, a place where not everything is perfect!" Abbie yelled.

"Ok you guys you have to stop fighting we should explore the Opera Populaire" Ryan said trying to resolve the fight.

"Amazing Ryan you are actually trying to act like a gentleman!" Abbie said sarcastically.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ryan asked with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Abbie means that you are so annoying and so rude it's amazing you are actually acting nice to us" Annie said rudely.

"Well if you didn't want me around you could have just said something that's what all my friends did!" Ryan said as he stormed out of the house.

As soon as Ryan left both Abbie and Annie felt a little sorry for him and really mad at themselves.

"Should I go look for him?" Annie asked

"Yeah it's only best, that way you can stay away from anything that is like Erik" Abbie said still mad at her sister for being so stupid.

Annie ignored her sister's comment and walked out of the house slamming the door on the way out.

As Ryan walked around he came upon a young girl probably about 19 years old with beautiful long blonde hair.

"Hi" he said to the girl.

"Hi." The girl said as she looked at Ryan strangely.

"I'm Ryan." He said.

"Christine…Christine Daae" the girl said.

Ryan took Christine's hand and kissed it politely.

"Christine what a pretty name…so where are you headed?" Ryan asked.

"Away from here" Christine answered.

"Can I come with you?" Ryan asked.

"Well if you want to I guess I could let you come with me," Christine said as she began walking out of the Opera house.

"Well I'll go with you as soon as you tell me where you are going." Ryan said.

"I am going for a walk, my angel will be with me and he says it shall be good for me," Christine said.

"Your angel?" Ryan asked.

"My angel of music, he teaches me how to sing, now are you coming with me or are you going to watch the rehearsal?" Christine asked

"I'll go with you" Ryan said as he stared into Christine's lovely blue eyes.

Annie felt as if she had looked around the whole Opera house and there seemed to be no sign of anybody, of course it was beginning to get late and many people were probably already asleep but as she walked into one of the box's she saw a man sitting in a chair watching the stage as if there was an Opera going on.

"Monsieur?" Annie asked shakily, knowing that this man probably spoke only French and all she spoke was one word of it.

"Who is there?" a young voice asked.

"Annie Hunter monsieur, may I ask who you are?" Annie asked.

"Raoul de Changy" the man said.

"The fop?" Annie asked under her breath.

"Did you say something?" Raoul asked

"I was wondering why you are still here," Annie said as she walked closer to Raoul.

Raoul stood up and turned around to see Annie.

"I am here because my brother and I are waiting for the Opera to begin" Raoul answered.

Annie looked at her watch.

"Isn't it almost 1 am? How can an Opera go on this late at night?" She asked

"Almost midnight? My dear girl it is only 6:30 the Opera starts at 7, people will be flooding this theater at any moment." Raoul answered.

Annie blushed; she forgot that in America they are 6 hours ahead of Paris.

"My mistake monsieur" Annie said wishing she was able to curtsy to Raoul, but her jeans wouldn't let her.

"You are different than I thought you would be monsieur, I thought you had long blonde hair and blue eyes not short brown hair and brown eyes" Annie said beginning to like Raoul a lot.

"Please call me Raoul, very few people call me monsieur." Raoul said.

"Ok Mo-I mean Raoul, like I said earlier you are different than I expected" Annie said.

"You are different too, I didn't expect any girl with a voice that sounded that sweet to have short red hair and pants." Raoul commented.

"Well, it beats my sister, she has hair the same length I do but it's the color of mud" Annie said laughing.

"Well mademoiselle Hunter I hope to see you around more often" Raoul said as he went back to his seat.

"I hope to see you too" Annie said as she left the box.


	6. Chapter 6: Things aren't all bad

Yes this is based off the book, I do like the movie but I thought it would be more fun to see Annie's reaction to the REAL Erik.

DISCALIMER: Remember only 3 of the characters are mine…and that doesn't include Erik, Raoul, Christine, or any of the other characters in POTO.

Chapter 6: It's not all bad

Annie roamed the hallways of the Opera House right before the gala; she was hoping to see Raoul again, his beautiful brown hair, and his great manners, what girl wouldn't want to see him again.

"Raoul?" Annie asked as she walked around.

"Annie!" Raoul said as he walked over to her.

"Raoul how are you?" Annie asked trying to be polite.

Raoul laughed and said.

"Annie I am the same I was a few minutes ago."

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't come down with anything in the past 5 minutes" Annie said making things up as she went along.

"Why would I, it's not like I can go anywhere." Raoul said with a heavy sigh.

"What do you mean?" Annie asked

"My brother can be so over protective of me, I can barely ever go anyplace without him there or him hounding me about where I have been, it bothers me so much" Raoul said quietly so his brother wouldn't overhear him.

"Is your brother older than you?" Annie asked

Raoul looked at her as if she was crazy.

"I guess you are new to Paris am I correct?" Raoul asked.

"Yes I came from New York City, New York" Annie said calmly.

"Where's New York?" Raoul asked

"New York is in America, but it's a lot different in the year 2005" Annie said with a dreamily sigh as she remembered her home.

"What do you mean 2005? We are still in the 1800's," Raoul stated.

"Somehow, strangely my twin sister, my cousin and I were transported here from our home in the future." Annie explained.

"You have a twin?" Raoul asked, his eyes sparkling as he said that.

"Yes, but we are nothing alike" Annie said.

"Does she look like you?" Raoul asked

"Not really I have red hair she has brownish hair, but our eye colors are the same and if you didn't know any better people think I'm her." Annie said quickly.

"Who is older?" Raoul asked

"She is, but only by 3 minutes and she's just like your brother but worse…she's a girl" Annie groaned.

"I know what you mean, I have two older sisters and an older brother and they just think they can baby me all the time because they are older" Raoul said.

"Yeah and it makes it worse that you don't have any parents to stop them" Annie said

"I know, and they just know that you hate it so that's why they do it." Raoul added.

"Oh. My. God. Raoul you just described the relationship between me and my sister!" Annie said ecstatically.

"You just described the same thing with my family" Raoul said.

"I guess things aren't all bad, if you have somebody to share the problems with you." Annie said quietly.

Ok truthfully how was that? I really want reviews so please tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 7: New Clothes

DISCALIMER: Remember only 3 of the characters are mine…and that doesn't include Erik, Raoul, Christine, or any of the other characters in POTO.

Chapter 7: New clothes

From the distance, Annie could hear the music for Faust starting up.

"I must go, my brother must be worried" Raoul said as he kissed Annie's hand and left.

"Farewell good monsieur" Annie said quietly.

Meanwhile Ryan and Christine had been back a while ago but during that time, the leading soprano Carlotta Gudicelli had fallen ill, and Madame Giry the box keeper had suggested Christine sing the part of Margarita. Though Christine felt she couldn't, Ryan had urged her to, and she then agreed to sing the part of Margarita.

As the opera began though Ryan would have loved to watch Christine sing, he had to look for his cousins and make sure they didn't get into any trouble.

"Annie? Abbie?" Ryan asked quietly so he wouldn't disturb anybody watching the opera.

"Ryan is that you?" Annie's voice came.

"Yes it is where are you?" Ryan asked

"Right in front of you" Annie said.

Ryan looked up to see Annie standing there looking at him.

"Let's get back to Erik's lair" Ryan said taking Annie by the wrist.

Annie nodded quietly though her mind was telling her to go back over to Raoul.

Back at the lair, Abbie walked around a little bit, she was alone and though she had been alone before, this was a different kind of alone, a kind of alone that was unexplainable. A moment later, footsteps were heard coming towards the house.

"Annie, Ryan is that you guys?" Abbie asked.

"Yeah it's us, we met Christine and Raoul." Ryan said as he explained to Abbie what happened to him and as Annie explained what happened to her.

"Abbie we need to get appropriate clothing for this time period, I stick out like a sore thumb!" Annie cried.

"No problem Annie, while I was exploring the house, I found a bunch of old clothes in a huge box." Abbie said as she led Ryan and Annie to another room of the house.

"Ta Da!" Abbie exclaimed as Annie opened the box.

"These clothes are so elegant and beautiful whoever wore these before must have been a millionaire." Annie almost shouted.

"Or it could just be Opera house costumes" Ryan said.

"Either way they are beautiful!" Annie said as she picked up an elegant silver dress, a matching corset and a matching slip.

"There isn't much here for men…actually this is all women's clothing." Ryan said.

"I'm sure Erik has some clothes you can borrow" Abbie said as she picked up a maroon dress.

About 30 minutes later, Ryan had picked out a suit and had put it on but the girls still hadn't come out yet.

"Are you girls finished yet?" Ryan yelled

"Hold on a minute!" Annie yelled.

Ryan felt as if he had been standing there for years and when the door finally opened his jaw dropped in awe.

Annie's silver gown followed her figure perfectly, the silver corset wasn't on her; it didn't need to be there. A small silver handbag was barely visible but Ryan saw it. Her short red hair was curled and styled into a small bun.

Abbie followed Annie out and the second Ryan looked at her he felt as if he was seeing an angel. She was wearing a long maroon gown that made Annie's look like a piece of junk. It didn't follow her figure as much as Annie's did but it did make Abbie look thinner than Ryan expected. It puffed out at the bottom and the collar and sleeves were right above her cleavage with rhinestones going all around. Her hair was just as lovely, it wasn't curled like Annie's it was wavy and it flowed down her back, it was longer than he thought it was.

"Wow…" was all Ryan could say. He tried to remind himself that Abbie and Annie were his cousins not his girlfriends.

"Let's go see the rest of the opera," Annie suggested.

"Yeah Act 1 is probably just ending so we will have plenty of time to see the rest of the Opera and get up there." Abbie said as she walked up to the Opera house with Annie and Ryan following her.


	8. Chapter 8: Philippe

DISCALIMER: Remember only 3 of the characters are mine…and that doesn't include Erik, Raoul, Christine, or any of the other characters in POTO.

**Phantomsecretlove** No there won't be any cousin love; he was just surprised on how well they looked in those dresses.

**Authors note **sorry it's taken so long for this update I've been busy lately…I'll try to update more often on this but I can't make many promises.

Chapter 8: Philippe

As they reached the theater part of the Opera house, Annie quickly spotted Raoul.

"Abbie, Ryan I hate to leave you guys but I see somebody I need to talk to," Annie said as she walked away.

Abbie rolled her eyes

"Whatever floats your boat Ann" Abbie said.

Annie just nodded and ran towards Raoul.

"Monsieur de Changy…" Annie said in a low voice that barely sounded like her own.

Raoul turned around and saw Annie.

"Annie? Annie Hunter?" Raoul asked

"Yes I'm the same Annie" Annie said smiling hoping he would think she was the most beautiful creature on earth.

"Annie you look divine." Raoul said as he turned to walk back towards the box his brother was sitting in.

"Hey Raoul before you leave would you like out to dinner with my sister, cousin and I? Your brother can come to." Annie said.

"Well I guess I could, let me just talk to my brother, in fact why don't you come with me I am sure my brother will be pleased to meet you" Raoul answered

Annie hesitated; she wasn't so sure about meeting Philippe now, he might be upset with her for interrupting his night at the Opera house.

"Philippe, I hope I'm not bothering you right now" Annie heard Raoul say.

"No, not at all, what seems to be the problem Raoul?" Philippe asked.

"Oh no Philippe there is no problem, just somebody I want you to meet." Raoul said.

"Let me see this mysterious friend of your then" Philippe said.

Raoul turned towards Annie and motioned her to come towards him, she followed him over there, and for the first time she saw Philippe there, face to face.

"Philippe this is Annie, Annie this is my brother Philippe." Raoul said.

Philippe took Annie's hand and kissed it, making Annie blush deeper than a rose.

"Mademoiselle, perhaps you can persuade my brother to understand that everything I do is for him. He has trouble believing that sometimes." Philippe laughed.

"Annie and I were just talking about that Philippe. You see Annie has an older sister named Abbie and they get along just like we do" Raoul explained.

"I see, well Annie if you ever change your mind about older siblings…please talk to me," Philippe said.

"Philippe, Annie was wondering if you would like to come to dinner with her sister and cousin." Raoul cut in.

"Ah, that would be lovely, but it would be rude to not invite your parents" Philippe said.

"My parents?" Annie asked

"Yes your parents they are alive aren't they?" Philippe asked

"Well uh…my parents died…I just live with my sister and cousin right now" Annie said

"Well then we shall pay for dinner, I insist upon it" Philippe said.

"Let me go get my sister and cousin, they will be delighted to go out to dinner" Annie said smiling.

"Yes please do and meet Raoul and I outside the Opera House in ten minutes" Philippe said.

"What about the rest of Faust?" Raoul asked.

"Ahh Faust, both you and I have seen it Raoul, the only difference is there is a different girl playing Margarita" Philippe said.

"Let me get Abbie and Ryan, they are my sister and cousin, you know the two people I've been talking about, I'm sure they can't wait" Annie smiled.

Philippe nodded as he and Raoul left the box, to go outside.

Annie ran out of the box towards where Abbie and Ryan were.

"There you are Annie!" Ryan said.

"I told you where I was going!" Annie said giving Ryan an attitude.

"I know Annie, it was just a little joke, lighten up" Ryan said.

Annie rolled her eyes and turned to Abbie.

"Come on we are going to go out to dinner with Raoul and Philippe de Changy." Annie said.

"I can't believe you did that!" Abbie randomly shrieked.

"What are you talking about Abbie?" Annie asked

"How could you just go up to the de Changy's the richest people in Paris, and get them to go out with us and not tell us first?" Abbie yelled

"Shh Abbie! There is an opera in progress! Your disturbing people! Now please just do this one thing for me!" Annie pleaded.

Abbie and Ryan looked at each other and then down at Annie.

"Ok fine, but you owe us," Abbie said.

"Thank you!" Annie said as she hugged Abbie.


End file.
